


A Gift

by RavenAlyssa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Embarrassed Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Birthday Otabek Altin, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Otayuri being cute, Robbery, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Transphobia, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAlyssa/pseuds/RavenAlyssa
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has it all planned out - the gift, the party, the surprise - and he's successfully managed to keep it secret. Finally the day has arrived. Everything is in place, and there's only one step left: pick Otabek up from the club.But the same night, two hate-filled idiots get drunk and decide that it's a good night to rob someone.Will Yuri's plan be ruined?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW:  
> Homophobic slurs  
> Transphobia (violent)  
> Violent robbery
> 
> I started writing this in memory of Denis Ten in 2018, but I never got around to posting it. I was rereading a bunch of my old writing the other day and I thought, why not post this? I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Note: this is not meant to parallel the events surrounding Denis Ten's death. It is merely dedicated to his memory.)

_ Okay, okay, is everything ready? Eyeliner done, nails done. The present is by the door. Will this jacket be warm enough? Eh, doesn’t matter, it’s not a long walk to the club. I hope Mila and Katsudon have everything ready for when we get back... Victor better not have messed anything up. _

Yuri grabbed the gift and took one last look around Otabek’s apartment.  _ Don’t need anything else ― okay!  _ “Ittekimasu,” he murmured as he closed the door, a habit picked up from Yuuri. 

The sky was dark and cloudy, the roads glowing with the light of the streetlamps and the buildings. It was colder than Yuri had expected, but this had nothing on Russian winters.  _ Ugh, I don’t want to go back yet.  _ He’d been lucky that Yakov had let him come visit for the week of Otabek’s birthday. Of course Mila and Victor had wanted to come too. Those two were annoying, but Yuuri wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t fawning over Victor, and this way they could all help with his plan.

Yuri tugged at the collar of his leather jacket. He hoped Otabek would be surprised; that man always seemed to know everything going on in Yuri’s head. But he’d worked extra hard to keep this one a secret, and he was pretty sure Otabek knew nothing about it. By the time they got back to the apartment, Mila, Otabek’s family, and those two overly sappy husbands would be there, hopefully ready to celebrate. But first came the gift.

Yuri’s heart skittered thinking of Otabek’s reaction. He’d love it, Yuri was sure. All he had to do was get into the club ― and after two years of accompanying Otabek to his gigs whenever he visited, the security there knew his face. They’d let him in, no problem.

Something flashed in the corner of Yuri’s eyes ― and then suddenly he was in a dark alley, arms pinned behind his back. “Hey―” but there was a hand covering his mouth, gripping his jaw tight. He jerked, trying to twist his arms out of the stranger’s grasp, biting at the man’s fingers.

“Fuck― Get th’ tape!” the man slurred.

_ Tape? _

And then someone else was slapping duct tape over his mouth.  _ Seriously? Who are these guys? _

The man holding Yuri shoved him hard ― he tried to stay upright, but there was something under his feet, he was falling ― 

The bag slipped out of Yuri’s fingers.  _ Shit. _ He cringed at the thud.  _ These guys had better not take that and run.  _

The thug started tearing Yuri’s jacket off, wrenching his arms high behind his back. Yuri grimaced. He wished the men would just hurry up and leave; if they took any longer Otabek would leave the club, return without him, and the surprise would be ruined. . .

The pressure on his back let up suddenly, just a little. Yuri twisted out from under him, jumping up and swinging ― but the second man caught his wrist, pulling him around― 

_ BAM _ . Yuri slammed into the wall and everything went black.

\-  \-  -

“Hey, isn’ this tha’ little Russian ice-skating f*g?” The men stopped kicking as Yuri’s head rolled back.

“Wha’, really? The kid that thinks she’s a boy? What’s she doin’ out here?”

“Heh, who cares...” The man laughed. “Let’s show th’ world what she really is.” He pulled out a knife and knelt over Yuri, slicing through his shirt, pressing hard enough to tear through the binder beneath. His friend watched, crouched at Yuri’s feet, as he pulled open the torn cloth. Blood prickled up from where the knife had cut skin. 

“While yer there, take her shoes too ― they’ll get us some good money.”

The second man hurriedly pulled Yuri’s shoes off and threw them towards the jacket. “Hey, man―”

“Shuddup, I’m not done yet.” The man’s hands traveled down to Yuri’s waist.

“Hold up, we’ve been ‘ere too long already. We got more’n what we came for. Let’s go, before anyone comes.”

“Ugh, fine.” 

Neither man noticed Yuri’s eyes crack open.

He kicked violently at the man at his feet, ignoring the pain flaring up in his body. The man toppled over, clutching at his crotch and groaning.

“How dare you―” growled the second man. Yuri grabbed at the wall, trying desperately to stand up, but his ribs screamed in pain and he fell back onto the cold asphalt. He eyed the knife, held steady in the approaching man’s hands. He needed to get that gift back. His heart beat hard in his throat; he felt like throwing up, and his nose was starting to run from the cold.  _ Please, someone, save me―  _ He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn’t breathe,  _ he couldn’t breathe ―  _

The man pinned him down, staying well out of range of his legs. His friend had recovered enough to come assist; he grabbed Yuri’s wrists and wrenched his arms up above his head. Yuri squirmed, trying desperately to escape, but he was weak, and every move shot more pain into his ribs. 

“Stop movin’, ya f*g,” the man slurred. Yuri couldn’t see what he was doing; he twisted and kicked, trying to get the man off, get him away ―

Suddenly pain cut through his side, and it was everywhere, everywhere ― Yuri arched his back then slumped to the ground. It was too much; there was no way he’d get out of this. “This’ll teach ya not to fight back, girl,” the man growled, and he wrenched the knife out. Yuri screamed into the tape. 

“Grab the bag,” the man said to his comrade. They disappeared from sight, their footsteps fading into silence.

The ground dug, cold and hard, into Yuri’s back. He shivered and brought a hand down to the knife wound. It was hot, wet with blood. 

Yuri breathed, in, out ―  _ god it hurts so much ― _ but he kept breathing.

A snowflake landed on his chest. 

_ Please let someone find me, please...  _ He’d never felt so cold before, never been in so much pain. The world blurred; he felt himself starting to lose his hold.  _ Otabek... I’m sorry. I lost your gift, I failed... I’m so sorry...  _

He could hear the cars rushing by. None of them stopped. No one noticed him, hidden in the dark. The familiar rumble of a motorcycle approached and passed.  _ I wonder if that’s you, Otabek... _

The snow was falling heavier now, soaking through his pants, numbing his skin. Yuri closed his eyes; the snow had started to melt into them. He heard a motorcycle again, faintly, and then ― someone calling his name? No, it couldn’t be, he must’ve been dreaming. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavy, too heavy. The sound slipped away; he was falling ―

- \-  -

Otabek thought it was just a trick of the shadows. Surely no one would be laying around shoeless in weather this bad. And the image was gone in a split second, just a glimpse into a dark alleyway, a figment of the imagination. Even if someone  _ was _ there, they could be dangerous, or just another drugged up person on the streets.

Still, he couldn’t get the image out of his head, couldn’t ignore the urge to go back. So he turned around and parked in front of the alley. And it wasn’t an illusion ― someone really was there. Otabek pulled out his phone as he walked towards the figure, typing in 103 for the ambulance, just in case. 

Then he stopped. 

That blond hair, slim face ― “ _ Yuri! _ ” he cried, voice catching in his throat. He ran and fell to his knees at his boyfriend’s side. There was blood, too much blood, and Yuri was freezing― “oh god please don’t be dead, please, Yuri―”

He dialed the ambulance. “Yes, I’m in an alleyway off of Bartlett street, near the Golden Pub and the CVS. My boyfriend― he’s badly wounded, and freezing― you have to hurry, he’s gonna die― my motorcycle is parked right outside the alley, hurry, please―” 

Otabek hung up and dropped his phone into his pocket. “Oh god, Yuri, who did this to you?” He tore the tape from Yuri’s lips as gently and quickly as he could, then ripped the binder’s shoulder straps and tugged it out from under Yuri’s body. He folded it up and pressed it against the wound in Yuri’s stomach, tying it in place with his scarf. “Please don’t die, Yuri, stay with me...” Otabek kept muttering softly as he tore off Yuri’s T-shirt, folded it up and placed it under his head. He took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Yuri’s narrow body, then brushed the snow from Yuri’s forehead and chest. How long had Yuri been laying here? How long could he last in this cold? He pulled off Yuri’s snow-soaked socks, then took off his own boots and socks and slipped them over Yuri’s small feet. A breeze threw more snowflakes in his face, and he shivered as the cold pierced through his thin shirt.

Otabek lay down next to Yuri, pressing close, trying to keep them both warm. “You’re going to be okay, Yuri. The ambulance is coming; they’ll fix you up ― it’ll get better soon...”  _ oh god please let him be okay, please―  _

Sirens sounded from the distance, slowly growing louder, closer. 

- \-  -

“Otabek?” Yuri whispered. 

Otabek’s head shot up. “Yuri!” His eyes were bloodshot and shadowed, as though he hadn’t slept for days. 

“What... happened?” 

“I found you― yesterday― thank god I found you―” Otabek buried his head in his hands again. He was crying. Yuri had never seen him so... broken.

“It’s okay, Beka. I’m safe now.” Yuri couldn’t meet his eyes. He almost wished he could slip back into unconsciousness. He hated this feeling, this helplessness and vulnerability. It was embarrassing.

Otabek looked up with red-rimmed eyes. “You’ll be okay,” he said. 

Yuri nodded. 

“They told me you would be okay, but... I was so scared, Yuri.”

“When you found me,” Yuri said after a pause, “were any of my things still there?”

Otabek shook his head, and Yuri’s heart sank.

“I’m sorry,” he said, too softly. 

But Otabek heard him. “Why?”

“This is probably the worst way you could spend a birthday.”

“It’s not your fault!” Otabek said fiercely. Yuri’s hand was enveloped by Otabek’s familiar warmth. He felt like safety. “Yuri, look at me!”

Yuri looked. He knew what Otabek would say. And he knew Otabek was right. So why did it still feel like he’d ruined something?

He watched as Otabek said the words he had predicted. He hadn’t messed up, he hadn’t ruined anything at all. A birthday could be celebrated later. Yuri watched him talk, his lips moving, adam’s apple bobbing. And his eyes, the eyes that pulled him in, made him  _ feel _ . Eyes that loved him, he knew. 

A wave of relief rushed through him, and he realized just how scared he had been. The fear was still there. Yuri turned away from it, tried not to remember. He was safe now. 

“Otabek?” Yuri said. Otabek returned his gaze in that silent, attentive way of his. “I love you too.”

He had wanted to wait, wait until he was absolutely sure it was true before returning those words. Because the last thing he wanted was to lie, to trick someone into thinking he felt a certain way about something so important. But somehow, right now, he knew. 

Otabek leaned down and brought Yuri’s hand up to his lips, glancing up into Yuri’s eyes as he did so. A rush of heat spread up through Yuri’s face. He could feel Otabek’s smile in his kiss. 

“Why am I not in pain?” Yuri realized suddenly.

Otabek laughed. “Meds, of course.” His smile disappeared. “They had to make sure you wouldn’t wake up while they stitched up your side. And they didn’t want you to be in pain when you did wake up... I’m just glad you’re not hurting much right now.”

Yuri agreed. He didn’t look forward to the pain he knew would come when the meds wore off. Maybe he should just go back to sleep until it was over and his body had healed.

Something pinged. Otabek glanced at his phone. “Ah, right. Victor and Yuuri would like to visit when you feel up for it.”

“Not now,” Yuri said. He didn’t have the energy for those two. “They can come tomorrow.” 

Otabek nodded.

“I just want to be with you,” Yuri murmured. He was actually starting to feel sleepy again. But suddenly, he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to leave Otabek, to be alone again. “Can you... come here?”

Otabek scooted forward in his chair, confused.

“No, come next to me.” Yuri saw the realization hit Otabek’s face. 

“I don’t think there’s enough room for both of us...”

Yuri tried to move over, pushing himself up onto his arms, but his muscles shook and he fell back into the pillows, a dull pain spreading through his chest and sides. A bubble of irritation grew inside of him. “Help me move,” he said. 

Otabek looked uncertain. “I don’t think you’re supposed to...”

Yuri glared at him. It was frustrating enough not to be able to do the simplest things himself. All he wanted was to be held. After everything that had happened, was that too much to ask? His eyes prickled. He blinked furiously; no way was he going to start crying at such a stupid thing.

“I guess I’ll move your legs first?” Otabek asked. He grasped Yuri’s legs and shifted them slightly to the right. “Now your top...” Otabek muttered. He glanced at Yuri’s shoulders, then his sides. “How― where― how exactly should I do this?”

Yuri felt a smile tugging at his lips at his boyfriend’s confusion. This situation would probably look ridiculous to anyone else. And now that it was actually happening, it felt pretty ridiculous too. 

“Here.” He reached out an arm. “Put your arm around my back; I’ll hold on to your shoulders.”

“Okay...” Otabek followed Yuri’s instructions and gently tugged, inching Yuri over to the side of the hospital bed.

“Um... is that good? Should I... Are you okay with that, or... more?” 

Yuri snorted. “You don’t have to be nervous, silly.”

“I’m not!”

“You’re losing coherency again.”

“... Fine,” Otabek grumbled. “I’m worried I’ll hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” Yuri said. His side was aching more and more. “Well, even if you did, it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“You’ve said that before...”

Yuri felt his face redden. “Just― hurry up.”

Otabek grinned. “Look who’s nervous now.”

“I am not―!”

“Little  _ kotenka  _ is hiding his face,” Otabek sang. He lifted Yuri’s legs again and shifted them over a bit more.

“Shut up and just lie down,” Yuri mumbled, trying to hide his smile. Otabek complied, lying on his side at the very edge of the bed, grinning the whole time. 

Yuri twisted his head to look at Otabek. “You can stop smiling now,” he said. “And come closer. You’re too gentle to hurt me, even if you tried.”

Otabek laughed. He scooted closer and took Yuri’s hand in his. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, his voice soft and low.

Yuri squeezed his hand. “Me, too... thank you for finding me.” 

“I’ll always find you,” Otabek said. Yuri’s body felt heavy. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. 

“Oh!” Yuri’s eyes shot open.

“Hm?”

“Your gift―”

“Don’t worry about it, Yuri. I don’t need any gifts; my birthday isn’t really important to me anyway.”

“No,” Yuri said. They had argued about this before. “It  _ is _ important. And I’m still gonna give you your gift.”

“You really don’t have to; I’m just glad you’re here―”

“Shut up.” Yuri could feel sleep pressing down on him. “I’ll give it to you as soon as I’m better... I promise.” 

His eyes slipped shut again. He heard a soft “okay”, and then he drifted off, peaceful with the knowledge that Otabek was there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of a better title, please help me... I'm so bad with titles heh. And please excuse my use of Google Translate, I don't know anyone who speaks Kazakh. :)
> 
> (Also I'm noticing an interesting pattern with my works... so much angst and pain... hmm...)


End file.
